


Prelude To The Storm

by capitainpistol



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capitainpistol/pseuds/capitainpistol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois Lane is about to do something stupid and Bruce and Diana won't let her go on her own. Post-DOJ. Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude To The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The final shot with the four of them post-Doomsday battle filled me with OT4 feelings!

Bruce was about to hurl. The photographs were almost professional. 

Clark and Lois were happy in every single one, even the Polaroids taped to the wall. They hold each other, play in the park, eat dinner with friends, win awards, or rather, Lois won awards and Clark beamed down at her. Lois’s Ivy League journalism diploma hung next to Clark’s community college one, and trophies, certificates and science ribbons were scattered over a number of dressers and cabinets. 

The apartment was spacious and messy with stuff from all over the world. The highlight of the place was the half-moon desk area opposite the kitchen. One side was Clark’s, a desktop computer sitting on an island of tidiness, a framed picture of his parents on one of the many shelves full of books. The other side was Lois’s. who had a mug with the Superman symbol on it sitting atop her laptop. Their books, papers and trinkets were spread on the curving table, and their chairs had little wheels so they could easily roll to the all-purpose printer in the middle. 

They shared everything.

Bruce heard her hasty footsteps from the hallway and turned to face the door. 

Lois was surprised to see him, but she didn’t remain so. “I miss the ears,” she said. 

Bruce had met her briefly long ago, before she became _the_ Lois Lane, known throughout the world. He had followed her career with the same distant fascination he had for all of Metropolis. The City of Brick and Steel shared a spine with the City of Crime and Desolation. A little harbor that was both pond and ocean, keeping them close together and far apart. It was impossible to stay out of each others circles.

This small world placed Bruce directly over Lois’s boyfriend many years later, a spear ready in his hand. 

They hadn’t spoken much or at all since the burial. Bruce had kept his distance and watched from afar. He promised to stay as long as Lois did. She had hesitated before dropping her bit of earth, as if one more second was all it took for Clark to return from the dead.

A week had passed. The country was still in shock and Metropolis was quiet.

Lois was even quieter. 

Bruce came closer, glad to know Lois could look him in the eyes. Hers became teary, and she sighed, wiping them away before they fell.

Bruce noticed the ring. 

“May I?”

Lois pointed her left hand at him and he gently touched her fingers to examine the diamond. 

“I bet he got this in Atlantis,” Bruce said. “Show off.”

Lois chuckled softly, but the humor quickly left her. She managed a cordial smile and asked in her best impartial journalist voice, “How can I help you, Mr. Wayne?”

“Just wanted to see how you were. When Lois Lane has nothing to say, we should all be worried.”

Lois hadn’t written any copy since Clark’s death. “Here I am. Back in Metropolis.”

“What about your lay over at Smallville? Are you planning on saying goodbye to Martha?”

Lois sighed and moved past him to pack another bag. “That’s why you’re here.”

“Trust me, Lois. I understand. You find a clue and it’s like an itch, but –“

“You’re going to tell me it isn’t safe, that I could be killed. You think you’re the first superhero who’s tried to stop me.”

“I’m not trying to stop you.”

A knock made them both turn to the door. Lois gestured to Bruce. “Seeing as how you’re right at home here.”

Bruce opened the door wide after Diana Prince smiled at him through the glass hole. 

She strolled right past him. “I bet you didn’t use the front door.”

“He didn’t,” said Lois, dropping the last of what she needed in an old-school leather carry on engraved with the letters CK. Her hands grazed the stitches before she looked back up at Diana. “Are you here to tell me my plan is too dangerous too?”

Diana looked at Bruce, correctly deducing he was there for the same reason. 

An unspoken pact had been made when Clark took his last breaths in Lois’s arms. They’d watch over her, protect her. Try to stop her from getting into trouble. Diana had underestimated Lois's capacity for subterfuge and violence. She was involving herself in their quest for metahumans and it didn't matter to her that she was not a metahuman herself. Diana felt kinship with Lois and did not want her to die.

“It is too dangerous, but it will be less dangerous with us there,” said Diana. “Won’t it, Bruce?”

Bruce took a moment, and then picked up Lois’s carry on. “We’ll take my plane.”

Lois almost protested, but she had seen them fighting alongside Clark. Had seen Bruce take on Clark himself. They were greater than gods, larger than life. So was Clark… 

“No,” said Diana brazenly. “We’ll take mine.”

Bruce smiled, looking forward to seeing her plane. “Fine. But first we have to make a stop at Smallville. Say goodbye to Martha.”


End file.
